nexmachinafandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
Feats are in-game objectives. Through these tasks – 221 in total – the player may track their progress and accomplishments across various categories. Completing Feats has no effect on gameplay or rank. A minimum of 100 Feats must be completed in order to unlock all Trophies (or Achievements) for the game. Note: The following do not accumulate, either due to a bug or due to the enemies not being present in the game at this time: Converter Harvester, Pulsestar, Berserk Harvester. :For a gallery of enemies associated with The Culling Feats, see Enemies. List of Feats Sorry, gotta run! I-VI Finish each world without saving humans on Experienced difficulty or higher Soniku Buusto I-VI Deal a killing blow to each boss with Dash Explosion Points taken I-VI *Get 10,000,000 points in Techno Forest on Experienced difficulty or higher *Get 15,000,000 points in Crystal Mountain on Experienced difficulty or higher *Get 20,000,000 points in Fire Cavern on Experienced difficulty or higher *Get 25,000,000 points in Machine City on Experienced difficulty or higher *Get 30,000,000 points in Future Labs on Experienced difficulty or higher *Get 35,000,000 points in Space Station on Experienced difficulty or higher Special care I-VI Save all Secret Humans in each world on Experienced difficulty or higher Lifekeeper 1CC Arcade without losing any lives on Veteran difficulty or higher My personal army 1CC Arcade without losing any humans on Veteran difficulty or higher No credits to spare I-IV 1CC Arcade on Rookie/Experienced/Veteran/Master difficulty Human combinator Save 1,000 Humans total while under the effect of Human combo bonus Rookie/Experienced/Veteran/Master/Heroic savior of each world Save all humans in each world on each difficulty I've seen the gates Complete the game on Master and reach the ultimate challenge: Hero Light embraced Complete the Hero challenge Watch your intake Save 1,000 humans total while they are being harvested Elite Save 31,337 humans total in Arcade mode Playing the long con Collect 5,000 multiplier up tokens in Arcade mode Ticket Collect 10 multiplier up tokens in a single run in Arcade mode Golden ticket Collect 20 multiplier up tokens in a single run in Arcade mode Someone must construct additional beacons I-VI Destroy every Secret Beacon in each world Melt for me I-VI Destroy 15 enemies with a single Laser charge in each world Vaporizer I-VI Destroy 15 enemies with a single Rocket Launcher shot in each world Bomberperson I-VI Destroy 20 enemies with a single Smartbomb in each world Lining it up I-VI Destroy 30 enemies with a single Powershot in each world Going medieval on y'all I-VI Destroy 10 enemies with a single Sword swing in each world Scatter I-VI Destroy 15 enemies with a single Detonator blast charge in each world Laser surgery Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Laser Melee Specialist Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Sword Launcher of rockets Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Rocket Launcher Smartbombing individual Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Smartbomb Powershooter Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Powershot Absolutely dashing Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Dash Explosion Gibbed Kill 5,000 enemies total with the Detonator Spin to win I-V Kill Beamtron on each difficulty The beams though Kill Beamtron 100 times in any mode Evolutionary steps I-V Kill Yeti Kong on each difficulty It's you, in the mountains Kill Yeti Kong 100 times total in any mode You're fired! I-V Kill Helltron on each difficulty Art deco? More like art destro! Kill Helltron 100 times total in any mode Gates unkept I-V Kill Enforcer Prime on each difficulty I shall now pass Kill Enforcer Prime 100 times total in any mode Deconstruction I-V Kill Architect on each difficulty Climbing up the corporate ladder Kill Architect 100 times total in any mode End times II-V Kill Supreme AI on each difficulty Recycling electronics Kill Supreme AI 100 times total in any mode The Culling Kill 5,000 of the each of the enemy units in any mode. For a comprehensive gallery of the enemies and their images, see Enemies. Time is of the Essence I-XXX Complete the worlds in under a certain time on each difficulty: The one true threat II-V Kill Nex Machina on each difficulty And stay down! Kill Nex Machina 100 times total in any mode